


Sounding Saix

by CattyWritings



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hand Job, Leg Humping, Sounding, non-specified reader gender, reader has vagina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 14:30:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18345563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CattyWritings/pseuds/CattyWritings
Summary: Sometimes you have to sound a sexy guy. This is one of those times.~not edited or read over we die like lazy writers~





	Sounding Saix

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to hell server for supporting me through this and to all the sounding porn and info articles. We need more sub/bottom Saix in our lives.

It was truly a sight to behold. One of the most uptight members squirming and submitting to you. A makeshift gag made from your panties in his mouth. His hair resembling when he goes berserk. Hell, with the noises he was making you would think he’s actually berserk. Golden eyes squeezed tight due to the almost unbearable pleasure. Almost as a cherry on top, his hands were bound to the bed. Desperately pulling at the restraints yearning of your skin against his rough hands. This was definitely the sight you’ll keep in mind when you’re alone.

 

Your hand tightened the grip you had on his cock. Your other hand was keeping a steady pace with the slick metal rod. A snarl escaped the man at the tightening. The sound immediately made the ache between your legs grow. You squeezed your thighs around one of his own you had sat on earlier and grinded against him. It wasn’t long till the area was slick with your own wetness. In the back of your mind you knew if you didn’t gag Saix he would make a snarky remark, but that didn’t stop you from continuing your movements.

 

You looked down at his throbbing member. Instinctively licking your lips at the sight. You dropped the sounding rod knowing the ball at the end would prevent it from falling any farther. Pushing yourself up off his thigh, you settled between his legs. A small drop of spit dropped from your mouth into the head. You licked the underside of his length earning you a lovely moan and a twitch. It took all your strength to not take him fully in your mouth knowing full well if you did that little rod would make a big problem. Though, the rod didn’t stop you from licking and planting kisses along his cock.

 

Now with one hand free, you reached down desperate for stimulation. As soon as you touched your swollen clit a moan escaped you. You lazily look up at Saix’s face and meet his eyes staring at you intensely. It wasn’t his normal stare, you could tell his mind was clouded with pleasure. While maintaining the eye contact you easily slipped two digits into you. A gasp mixed with a moan slipped through you lips. His cock twitched against your hand. You found your sweet spot and started to move your fingers against it. Your hand momentarily stopped as an intense wave of pleasure hit you but you started back up again. This time harder and faster.

 

The room was filled with moans probably loud enough to go through the walls. Saix’s thighs started twitching as your tongue dances around the head of his cock. You would press the rod back down when it threatened to come out with every pump. You were close to hitting your high but you held off until Saix came. Despite wanting to continue fingering yourself, you removed your hand and pushed yourself up back onto his thigh. You stared at his contorted face.

 

“You’re so pretty like this,” you murmured softly hoping he wouldn’t hear. It was true. He almost made you feel like you had a heart. A heart that flutters every time he would let out a noise. A heart that swells with feeling loved simply from his trust in you. You always wondered if you did the same to him. Chances are you probably won’t find out. That won’t stop you from hoping though.

 

You were suddenly brought back from your thoughts when Saix pulled his knees up. You luckily caught yourself from falling on your face. The closer he got to coming the more he squirmed. Feeling his legs shaking against your folds caused a moan to slip out. You completely forgot the metal rod in him. Your eyes darted down and saw the rod had came out on it’s own. Good, you didn’t want to stop pumping him to remove it. You looked back up at his face as you started to hump his thigh again. It didn’t take long for you to feel the tightness return. This time even harder than earlier.

 

“Saix,” you whined in a shaky voice as you hit your high. Hearing his name tipped him over the edge. A loud growl ripped through his chest almost resembling a feral animal. His hips thrusted up as strands of cum came out. One thing you’ll never get over is how far and how much he can cum. He had lines of white along his chest, torso, and even on his face. Your legs were still shaking as you came back down. One of his eyes slowly opened and looked at you. The other was painted with his cum.

 

A giggle left you as you wiped it off with your thumb. You gladly brought the thumb to your mouth to lick it clean. It was a blessing Saix didn’t taste bad. Yeah, his cum simply tasted like cum but it was less overpowering. You can almost swear he started eating more fruit after your first time together.

 

You pulled the gag out from his mouth to plant a soft kiss on his lips. His kissed you back in a more needy way than you. You pulled back leaving him wanting more, but you wanted his hands free. While you worked the knot out of the rope Saix looked at you. You could feel his intense eyes watching you.

 

“Can I help you with something?” You asked finally getting the knot undone. Saix turned his wrist with a loud crack. He brought his hand up and cupped you cheek. You smiled softly and rested you head against his hand.

 

“So,” his voice trailed off before a smirk grew on his lips. “You can cum just from humping my leg?” Your face dropped all happiness. That was the first thing he said after everything.

 

“Are you serious?” you asked almost yelling. He couldn’t help but laugh softly at your reaction. It was hard to be mad at him when he laughed, but this time your mind made an exception. You went to push yourself off the bed but Saix stopped you.

 

“No. You’re pretty too when you’re under me squirming.”


End file.
